


Sons of Ichor: Side stories

by mikawxtch



Series: Sons of Ichor [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikawxtch/pseuds/mikawxtch
Summary: [Events in Sons of Ichor that aren't in Obi-Wan or Anakin's POV, or aren't super important to the plot.][Updates infrequently]
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Sons of Ichor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824730
Comments: 61
Kudos: 89





	1. [PROLOGUE] The problem with Kenobi

Maul Opress followed his own rules. Well, his own rules, after listening to Dooku. Who listened to Kronos.

Maybe his rules weren’t the  _ only _ things that mattered to him.

Maul listened to Kronos’ narrative, and Dooku’s progress. Dooku was creating an army for when Kronos’ return, finding a base and finger strong allies.

Dooku, however, has been distracted by something.

Some _ one _ .

The new brat that came to camp was still left unclaimed, still a noone, that followed Dooku around like the stray pup he is.

“Does he know about Kronos?” Maul had asked one night.

Dooku barely glanced at him as he polished his blade. “Not yet.”

Maul huffed. “And why not?”

“You wouldn’t understand it.”

“Try me.”

Dooku looked at him for the first time. They stared at each other for a moment, before Dooku sighed. “I have a… feeling he’ll be useful. For Kronos.” Maul raised an eyebrow. “Did I tell you about Kronos your first year?”

“No,” Maul ground out, turning away from Dooku with crossed arms.

“And why didn’t I?” Yan asked.

Maul paused. Why didn’t he? “Because… you didn’t trust me yet?”

“No,” Dooku said, “I needed to make sure you truly hated the Gods. Obi-Wan is on his way there, it just takes time. Just a push in the right direction.”

They discussed Dooku’s progress, which there wasn’t much. Yan was too busy spending time with  _ Kenobi _ to follow Kronos. Too busy listening to his  _ feelings _ . Dooku was planning on getting a quest, another one. His first quest led him to Kronos, and his next one will be to assist him.

Once they adjourned, Maul was left in the Athena Cabin to stew in his thoughts.

Instead of training Maul, Dooku was too busy playing house with Kenobi. Too busy making sure Kenobi is happy, is okay. Then Maul realizes it.

Dooku is going to replace him with Kenobi as his right hand.

He’s going to be replaced by an unclaimed child.

Now, don’t get him wrong, Maul hated the Olympians, Athena included, but at least  _ he _ was claimed. Kenobi was so useless he was left to rot in the Hermes Cabin.

And yet.

Maul decided, then, that he won’t allow that to happen. That he won’t be replaced lying down.


	2. [PROLOGUE] The first adventure to camp

Cody sat on his couch, Fox next to him with Wolffe on the other side of him. Despite there being room, Rex sat on the floor. His dad was currently pacing the room, with Arla waiting for him to calm down.

“Really, Jango, we have to tell them now,” Arla said with a sigh. “Rex is eight, and Wolffe is ten. You took your own boys hunting before, right?”

“I have, but-”

“No buts! If you’re so worried, why don’t you drive them there?” Arla asked.

Jango sighed, “They have to do it themselves. As much as I want to hold their hand, I have to let go sometime.”

“Exactly,” Arla said with a smile, “Plus, with them going first, the rest of our kids can just get driven there.” Jango nodded in response, and stopped pacing when he got behind Arla’s chair.

“Cool, now that dad’s not panicking anymore, can you tell us why we’re here?” Fox asked as he leaned against the back of the couch.

Jango sighed again, and put a hand through his hair. Even with his job, and Cody doesn’t even know what his dad does, this is the most stressed he’s ever been. “You two don’t know who your mother, or your fathers. And Arla has decided it’s time you all found out who your other parents are.”

“How are we going to do that?” Rex asked.

Arla smiled, “Let me get something first.” She left, and came back with a large, gold colored shield. On the front was a large, detailed boar with it’s mouth open and eyes wide. “For the eldest,” she murmured as she handed it to Wolffe. “Your father wanted you to have this, Walter.”

Wolffe scrunched his nose at his mother calling him  _ Walter _ instead of Wolffe. That either meant he was in trouble or that something was very, very important. “Is this gold?”

“Celestial bronze,” Jango corrected, “Sorry boys, but your mother never left me anything to give either of you.”

“I didn’t want an ugly shield anyway, don’t worry dad,” Fox said with a smirk. “But what does a shield have to do with our other parents?”

“It’ll help protect you, as a shield does,” Arla said, sitting back down. “We’re sending you four to Camp Half-Blood. There, everything will be explained.”

“You can’t explain anything?” Rex asked, sitting up straighter.

“And you’re sending us without you?” Cody leaned forward as he asked his question. “A shield, for Wolffe, is going to protect us all?”

“You’re going without us, but we bought you tickets for a train to New York City, and you’ll transfer to a bus that’ll take you to Long Island,” Jango replied, and handed Cody a brochure. “This will explain this for now, until Chiron can explain it better.”

“Chiron,” Wolffe muttered, narrowing his eyes in thought. “Why does that sound so familiar?”

“If I answer that, you’re only going to be more confused,” Arla said.

Wolffe sighed, and fidgeted with his new shield. “Fine.”

“When are we leaving?” Fox asked as he crossed his arms. “How much should we pack?”

“A few outfits, and bring  _ small _ weapons,” Jango stressed, “Knives only, I’m not allowing any of you with guns without my supervision.”

Rex pouted, “But you said I was getting better at hunting!”

“Hunting an animal is different then self defense, Rex,” Jango said with a small smile. “And you are getting better.”

“So does that mean you’re letting us into your ‘secret’ weapon room?” Cody asked, leaning on the armrest.

Jango narrowed his eyes, “And how’d you find out about my weapon room,  _ Kote _ ?”

Cody shrugged with a lazy smile, “You should get better at locking the door. I mistook it for the bathroom once when I woke up.” Jango just sighed. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Jango muttered, “But remember that I said  _ small _ weapons.”

The next morning had a bleary eyes Rex trailing behind the group as they headed through the train station. Cody slowed down to walk next to Rex.

“You can sleep on the train,” Cody whispered, “But first we need to make sure that we get on the train.” Rex mumbled something as he rubbed his face. Cody put a hand on Rex’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t fall behind too much.

When they caught up with the group they found Wolffe and Fox sitting on a bench without Arla and Jango.

“Where’d the adults go?” Cody asked, pushing Rex onto the bench while looking around.

“Mom’s getting us food, and Jango is getting our tickets,” Wolffe said. “You weren’t here, so mom’s just getting you a bagel and coffee.”

“What about Rex?”

“She knows what Rex likes,” Wolffe said, standing to offer his seat to Cody, who just shook his head. Wolffe shrugged as he plopped back down.

Cody took time to look around the station. Cody hasn’t taken the train before, despite living less than twenty minutes away from New Haven Union Station. People all around him were walking, talking on the phone. He imagined it was even busier when it wasn’t eight in the morning.

Jango came back before Arla with their tickets. He handed Wolffe the tickets, and began to explain how the train works. Cody feels his stomach growl, and looks around for Arla again.

“You listening,  _ Kote _ ?” Jango drawls, his arms crossed.

Cody sighs, “Yes, give the attendant our ticket and stay on until we get to Grand Central Station. Then we go to the street and get on our bus.”

“Which street?”

“Forty… eighth?”

“East 48th, yes,” Jango said with a nod. “Your aunt should be back with food soon.” As soon as he said that, Arla appeared over his shoulder with three bags from Dunkin Donuts.

“I got you a cream cheese bagel, that okay, Cody?” Arla handed him a bag with a styrofoam cup. “Coffee with four sugars, right?”

Cody nodded, surprised she remembered his prefered coffee. “Thanks Aunt Arla.” She smiled and gave one bag to Fox and one to Wolffe. Rex was passed out on Wolffe’s shoulder.

Jango woke him up with a small shake. “Your train will be here in five minutes, then you can sleep for two hours, I promise, kiddo.” Rex nodded and stretched.

The Fett kids waved at Jango and Arla from their seat. They were quick enough to get front seats that face each other. Rex curled back on Wolffe’s shoulder as soon as Wolffe sat down. Wolffe crossed his arms and leaned against his brother.

“You two keep watch?” Wolffe whispered.

“From what?” Fox asked, “A monster?”

Wolffe scowled, “You never know, the brochure did say we’re gonna be trained to fight monsters, so maybe. Or the attendant, the tickets are in my bag.” He gestured to Rex. “I’m a little preoccupied, so you grab it.”

Cody leaned down to grab Wolffe’s bag, and grabbed the ticket and kept it in his hand. He leaned his seat back and saw Fox take a book out of his bag.

“What’cha reading?” Cody asked, kicking Wolffe’s bag towards him.

“A book that Aunt Arla gave me, it’s about Greek myths,” Fox says, and shows the top of the book. “It has a ton of sticky notes.” He opens it to the first sticky note, which was a page about Aphrodite, the next sticky note was on Ares’ page. On the Ares page, there’s some notes written in the margins. The word ‘boar’ was circled the list of symbols of Ares.

“Wolffe’s shield has a boar on it,” Cody mumbled. “Wait, go to the ‘c’s. Wasn’t there a name dad mentioned?”

“Chiron.”

The page talked about Chiron’s life. He was a son of Kronos, a centaur, and a teacher to Greek legends. “If the Chiron dad mentioned is the one in this book, I think things are gonna get a lot more interesting.”

The train ride was uneventful, and the bus was too. Since there was no bus stop at camp, they got off a few miles away from camp. They walked for a few minutes until Wolffe took out his shield. Fox raised his eyebrow at him.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Wolffe mumbled, and started walking again, this time in front of his brother and cousins. Cody shrugged and followed behind him.

The ground rumbled, and they all stopped. Rex, who’s been wide awake and complaining since they got on the bus, looked around. “Earthquake?”

“I don’t think it’s an earthquake, Rexy.”

“Don’t call me that,  _ Felix _ !”

Fox snorted at Rex’s red face, then he grunted when he walked into Wolffe’s back. “Uh, Wolffe?”

Wolffe just shushed him as he held his shield higher. “Something’s coming, weapons out.”

Cody reached into his boots and grabbed two knives. He saw Fox reach for his and Rex already had his knife in his hands. Wolffe only had his shield, but Cody knew he’d be okay. The ground was still rumbling, but it got worse. Loud, heavy footsteps making its way towards them.

A large beast burst from the treeline; it’s lion head roaring, the goat head just staring, and it’s snake tail hissing.

“Fox?” Cody yelled, “I  _ know _ you read that book, what is this?!”

“It’s a chimera!” Fox replied, “The hero Bellerophon defeated it by making the chimera choke on molten metal.”

The chimera reared it’s lion head towards the sky, letting out a poof of fire.

“It also, uh, breaths fire.”

“Anything else we need to know?” Rex said, glaring at the beast.

“The snake has venom, so, uh, try not to get bitten.”

Cody sighed, “We’ll try, don’t worry.”

Rex, the thoughtless eight year-old he was, rushed the chimera. His stupidity surprised the beast, which luckily let Rex get a slash on its chest. Though his knife made no dent. The beast turned, and with it’s goat head, rammed into Rex. He was thrown ten feet, and a loud crunch sounded when he landed. He let out a groan, signaling that he was still- thankfully- alive.

“Rex!” Wolffe screamed, running towards his fallen brother. Fox and Cody trailed after him, keeping their eyes on the monster.

“I may have an idea.”

“Would love to hear it, Cody, before we die, please?” Fox snapped.

“Molten metal, you said?” Cody glanced at his twin. “If we can get a knife in it’s mouth before it breathes fire-”

“It’ll make molten metal!” Fox cheered, then frowned. “How are we gonna do that?”

“Well,” Cody shrugged, “We have four chances.” He gestured to his two knives, then the ones Rex and Fox had. Fox nodded and squinted his eyes in thought.

“Wolffe, you any good at throwing knives?”

Wolffe grunted a negative, still checking on Rex. Cody glanced back and saw that Rex was conscious, but he didn’t know how long that would last. The crunch he heard was from his broken arm, it also came from the rock Rex’s head landed on. Cody knew they needed to get to camp as soon as possible, and that they had to work fast. Cody took a deep breath in.

“If I die, go on without me,” Cody said, before sprinting at the chimera.

“Wha- if you-  _ Cody _ !” Fox yelled, “Cody, get back here! I can’t be a twin alone!”

Cody grit his teeth, and jumped at the lion’s head. He stabbed at its face, which caused the beast to shake it’s head. Cody wrapped his arms around the chimera’s neck, putting both knives in one hand. He felt the heat from outside the throat, and when the chimera opened its mouth, Cody pushed both knives as far as he could down his throat without burning his hand.

The lion head yelped in pain, and shook its head more erratically, making Cody lose his grip. He lands on his wrist, feeling the familiar pain of a sprained wrist. He stumbles to his feet, holding his wrist as he glances back at his family.

Wolffe brought Rex to a stand, and started a sprint in the direction of camp. Cody followed with Fox, not bothering to see if the monster died or not. Even as his head pounded, he dared not stop.

They soon approached the address, which led to a strawberry field business. Wolffe, however, kept running towards a hill. Fox and Cody exchanged a look, but kept following. When they reached the top of the hill, it felt like they walked through a curtain.

He saw many things, but kept on following Wolffe. Cody noticed a boy run away from the house that they ran to. A man in a wheelchair urged them inside. He gestured for Rex to lay down on a cot- Rex basically collapsed, finally allowing himself to go unconscious- he gestured for Cody, too, when he saw Cody cradle his wrist.

“Someone will be here soon, you two,” the man looked at Wolffe and Fox, “Follow me.”

Wolffe glanced back at Rex, and sent Cody a pleading glance.  _ Watch him since I can’t _ . Cody nodded. Soon after, two kids came in. A girl, who instructed the boy to take care of Cody, and the boy who ran from the house. At least he assumed it was the same boy, they had the same red hair.

The boy stood in front of him, with wide eyes. He looked at Cody’s wrist, and glanced at the girl. The girl was setting Rex’s bones at the moment, so she didn’t notice.

"Hey," The boy looked up at him. “Have you ever set a sprained wrist before?” Cody asked. The boy shook his head, and he looked nervous, so Cody smiled at him. “I’ll walk you though it. Get a bandage, one you can wrap around my wrist.”

The boy looked around, before turning to the girl. “Bant?”

“Shelf, third to the top on the left side.”

The boy rushed over, going on his tip-toes to reach. He came back, and started to wrap Cody’s wrist.

“Wrap it tight,” Cody instructed. “It needs to be tight enough to compress the swelling.” The boy nodded as he concentrated. Cody looked away from the red head to Rex. His arm was set in a splint already, and the girl- Bant- was wrapping it in a cast. He grunted, turning back to the boy. “Not  _ that _ tight.”

“Sorry,” the boy mumbled, unwrapping a section before he started again.

The boy tied off the bandage, then turned to leave. 

“Wait,” Cody said, leaning forward, “Wait, I’m Cody, what’s your name?”

The boy hesitated, then smiled, “Obi-Wan.”

Cody smiled as he leaned back. “Thanks, Obi-Wan.” The boy- Obi-Wan- smiled as he turned away and walked through the door.

The room was silent as Bant busied herself around the room, when she stopped by Rex, she turned to him. “Could you guys be the one the prophecy talks about?”

Cody raised an eyebrow, “What prophecy?”

“Oh, well,” Bant paused, “I don’t know the prophecy, I’ve just heard Chiron mention it. But there’s  _ four _ of you, and you got to camp without a satyr guide!”

Cody shrugged, and noticed Obi-Wan standing in the door with ice packs. Cody waved him in, and Obi-Wan walked over to Bant with a red face. He held out an ice pack, and Bant gave him a strange look.

“I don’t know, Bant, I thought maybe you could use it for…” Obi-Wan trailed off and looked at Rex sleeping.

“Rex,” Cody supplied.

“For Rex!”

Bant furrowed her brows, and put a hand on her hip. “Do you know what you use cold for, Obi-Wan?” 

“Obviously not,” Obi-Wan muttered, and turned to Cody. “Here’s one for your wrist, and you said your head? Would ice help that?”

Cody reached out to grab two, but his left wrist flared in pain. He winced, and looked up at Obi-Wan. “Yes, and cold is used for compressing muscles. Heat is for relaxing, just so you know.” Cody grinned at Obi-Wan, “Do you think you could hold an ice pack for me? I can’t use them both with my wrist.”

Obi-Wan grabbed the one in Cody’s left hand, muttering. “Oh, right. Sorry, this is my first time helping in the infirmary rather than being in it.”

Bant turned towards them, with the same look as before. “Obi-Wan, you avoid the infirmary like it’s the plague.”

Obi-Wan shrugged before sitting behind Cody, putting the ice pack on his head. “A little lower, to the right, lower, there, perfect,” Cody minutely leaned into the ice pack near his neck. He shifted the other ice pack on his left wrist.

A man in a wheelchair, flanked by Wolffe and Fox, appeared once Bant headed towards the door. “Cody, I presume?”

Cody nodded, and felt Obi-Wan press the ice pack into his neck to keep it in place. Fox stepped forward, “Chiron here explained things way better than Dad did. We’ll stay here for the summer, but go home for school.”

Cody snorts, “Dad made it sound like we would  _ live _ here.”

Fox raised an eyebrow, looking at Obi-Wan. “What’s up with you?”

Cody felt Obi-Wan tense. “Oh,” Obi-Wan stumbled, “Um, it’s just… it’s nothing.”

Cody and Fox exchanged a look, and Cody turned his head towards Chiron. He had a somber expression while he looked at Obi-Wan. He sighed, “Obi-Wan here has to stay here year round.”

Fox winced, probably thinking the same thing as Cody: it must suck to live here all year.

“It’s fine though, it’s nice being here all year.” Obi-Wan said with a sad undertone in his voice.

Wolffe just frowned, only watching for any reaction from Rex.

“Obi-Wan, these are the Fetts. Here is Fox.” Fox waved with a sorry smile. “And this is Wolffe.” Wolffe only glanced at Obi-Wan. “I’m sure you met Cody and Rex.”

“Rex has been sleeping since he got here, so I met Cody.” Obi-Wan said, “But it’s nice to meet you two, are you all brothers?”

“Fox and I are twins,” Cody answered, turning to look at Obi-Wan over his shoulder, “Rex and Wolffe are our cousins.”

Rex groaned on his left, and for the first time, Wolffe reacted to something; he rushed over to Rex and knelt next to his cot.

“Hey, kiddo, it’s alright,” Wolffe muttered, “You’re alright, just stay laying down.”

Cody couldn’t hear Rex’s response, but assumed it was the word ‘what.’

Bant came back into the room, and sat on Rex’s other side. “Here,” she put a spoon of some golden looking pudding near his face, “This will make you feel better faster.”

“What is’t?” Rex mumbled, Cody noted that he probably had a concussion.

Bant smiled at him, “It’s ambrosia, you can only have a little, though.” Rex opened his mouth to have the first bite. Cody turned back to Chiron for the same explanation Wolffe and Fox went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chimera scene was okay, I haven't written many combat scenes. I think it turned out well, let me know!!


	3. [PROLOGUE] Asajj

It was nearing Christmas, and Yan decided to take Obi-Wan to the tree on the hill. They were bundled up, but Yan made sure Obi-Wan’s scarf was on tight.

“Has anyone told you about this tree?” Yan asked, looking at said tree with a sad face.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “It just seems like a tree, so I never asked anyone. Why is it important?”

Yan gave a small pained smile. “This tree is my friend. Asajj.”

“How is your friend a tree?” Obi-Wan tilted his head.

“When I came to camp, I was eleven. Asajj was a year older than me,” Yan said, he turned to Obi-Wan and continued, “You know how you got attacked when you got here? Most demigods do. Asajj and I were no different.

“Except, of course, was that Asajj got hurt really bad,” Yan let out a breath through his nose. “She got hurt really bad, to make sure I was safe. So her mother, Hecate, turned her into a tree so she would stay alive.”

“She’s alive?” Obi-Wan glanced at the tree.

“As long the tree is,” Yan nodded, “Then yes, she’s alive.”

Obi-Wan stood with Yan and looked at the tree- at Asajj- together. The tree looked similar to a weeping willow, but wasn’t as big, or as droopy.

“It’s a Golden Curls Willow,” Yan said. “I did a lot of research when I first got here. The Demeter Cabin tried to claim me before Dionysis.” Yan jokes, smiling at Obi-Wan.

“I’m sorry about your friend, Yan.”

Yan was quiet for a moment. “Me too. One day, I’ll bring her back. I promised her that when she was dying.”

They stood in silence again, and Obi-Wan looked up at the empty branches. “She’s a pretty tree,” Obi-Wan muttered.

Yan chuckled, and put a hand on Obi-Wan, “Let’s get some hot cocoa, Obi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, but I wanted to set up Asajj and Yan for book 2. This is really short, but the next two chapters for this are gonna be good so I can't wait to see y'alls reactions!!


	4. [PROLOGUE] A claiming and a threat

The first Capture the Flag game of the year would always be memorable to Cody, Fox, too. It was Cody’s second summer at camp, and he was still in the Hermes Cabin.

The first game was Hepheastus versus Ares, and since Wolffe was claimed as a son of Ares, he wanted the Hermes Cabin on his side. The cabin was  _ full _ of unclaimed Fetts: Cody, Fox, Rex, and the newest Fetts, Waxer and Boil. The combined might of the Fett family could probably be a team of itself, but Cody digresses.

While Wolffe discussed with an older member of the Ares Cabin, Fox and Cody were already making their own plan.

“It’s risky, Cody,” Fox said, as they watched Quinlan attempt to do a cartwheel while holding his sword.

“Yeah, but it’ll work.”

Fox sighed, and smirked at Cody. “Good thing we’re identical.”

A few minutes before seven, Wolffe explained the plan. Cody only half listened, but he could already spot problems with the plan, but kept his mouth shut. Right before the horn rang, Cody and Fox switched weapons.

“Remember, don’t fight,” Cody said.

Fox snorted. “I couldn’t if I wanted to,  _ jeez _ , Cody, how are you built like a truck at age ten?”

“It’s not that heavy,” Cody protested. Fox just gave him a look. Cody rolled his eyes, and they charged together when the Chiron blew the horn.

Their plan was simple, have Cody grab the flag, while he held Fox’s spear, and switch back weapons with Fox. After they switch weapons, the Hephaestus team would target Fox because they thought he grabbed it. Oh, the benefits of being a twin.

The only problem was that they couldn’t fight before Cody grabbed the flag, it would be obvious since Fox could hardly swing the axe effectively, and Cody tried a spear before; let’s just say he wasn’t great.

By the time they found the flag, a few of their team members were there already. Cody ran to grab the flag but was intercepted by Yan; he rolled under the swing of his blade. Fox was still waiting in the treeline, Cody noted, as he yanked the flag from its place. He ran south, and knew Fox would meet him there.

Switching weapons back while not slowing down reminded Cody of when Bly mentioned how annoying quick changes were in his most recent play. He smiled at the thought of his younger brother.

“You go the long way,” Fox told him, and Cody nodded. He knew there were people on his tail, probably Yan, but he kept his eyes up and ran towards the creek.

The creek wasn’t empty, he saw Obi-Wan defending from a kid in the Ares Cabin. There were some campers, but it was clear enough that Cody knew he had made it. He ran through the creek, the flag held high. Obi-Wan saw it, and cheered.

The fighting stopped, and Fox jogged next to him. Cody grabbed Fox’s forearm and pulled him into a hug. “Told you it’d work.” Cody said when they broke apart.

Fox rolled his eyes, and turned towards Chiron, who was approaching. Cody always forgot how tall Chiron was when he wasn’t in his wheelchair.

“Cody Fett, Fox Fett, I pronounce you as twin sons of Athena.” Chiron said, with a proud smile. Cody looked over each of their heads, and there was the floating symbol of Athena. Cheers broke out from other campers.

Obi-Wan hugged Cody, and Cody noticed Rex and Quinlan walk up, too. Obi-Wan’s smile was big, but Cody saw the underlying sadness in his eyes.

“Same cabin or not,” Cody muttered, “We’ll still hang out. We’ll still be friends.” Obi-Wan smiled at that, and hugged Cody closer.

At the campfire, he sat next to Obi-Wan and Quinlan, with Fox and Rex on Quinlan’s other side. Cody and Fox argued over the first song, but eventually agreed on a Queen song.

The next morning, Cody noted his new siblings. They were alright, if some weren’t know-it-all’s. Then there’s Maul, knowing that him and Cody share the same mother didn’t sit right with Cody; but what can you do?

It was before noon on a Tuesday, so the Athena Cabin was in the training arena. Dooku, who taught sword fighting, walked through rows of practice matches. Even though he only knew how to fight with a sword, Chiron still had him lead weapon training. Fox agreed with Cody, that Dooku was useless to anyone that didn’t wield a sword.

And neither Cody or Fox favored a sword.

Fox had tried a sword, but never liked the balance, and switched pretty early to a spear. He said that he liked being farther away from opponents, and that his spear was perfect for that.

An axe is what Cody specialized in. He liked the heft, the weight. Cody always found his strength to be an asset, so he chose his weapon wisely. Of course, as a son of Athena, Cody knew how to use his head, too. He had Obi-Wan helping him train every day, as well. It was good bonding, plus more time to keep Obi-Wan away from Dooku.

Even now, Cody couldn’t put his finger on what  _ exactly _ made Dooku so suspicious. But Quinlan agreed, especially about his interactions with Obi-Wan.

“It doesn’t make sense!” Quinlan had whisper-yelled at Cody a while ago, “I’ve known Obi-Wan since we were  _ six _ and I’ve  _ never _ seen him like that!”

“Like what?” Cody had asked. It was the end of free time, with Cody and Quinlan sitting in the arena watching Obi-Wan spar with Dooku.

“Like…” Quinlan trailed off. He had trouble thinking of the right words, so Cody gave him a minute. “Like everything Dooku says is right. That he’s…perfect.” Quinlan scrunched up his nose. “It’s  _ weird _ . Obi-Wan is always sassing people, even  _ me _ . But with Dooku, he just goes along with everything he says.

“Obi-Wan once said that he saw Dooku as an older brother.” Quinlan said, glaring at Dooku. They just finished a match, and Obi-Wan was listening to Dooku with wide eyes and a smile; clearly listening to every word like it was the gospel. Quinlan sighed, and looked at Cody. “But…”

“But you don’t look at your brother like  _ that _ ,” Cody mumbled. And Cody knew, he had too many brothers. Fox was alright, Waxer and Boil were okay  _ most _ of the time. Just don’t let Waxer near any small animals, or you’d have a new pet. Cody admitted that his baby brother Boba was his favorite, with Bly as a close second. This was Bly’s first year at camp, and Obi-Wan was helping him in the Hermes Cabin.

“Yeah, like he put the sun in the sky, or something,” Quinlan leaned back with a sigh. “I tried to talk to Obi-Wan about it, but he just brushed me off. Saying that I wouldn’t get it, or something.” Quinlan glanced at Dooku, who was backing up for another match with Obi-Wan, before leaning close to Cody. “Do you think Dooku is…  _ trying _ anything?”

Cody also glanced at Dooku. “Trying what, exactly?”

Quinlan huffed, “I don’t know, but Dooku isn’t like this with anyone else. He’s not super close with anyone, even before me and Obi-Wan. Then, when I came back the next summer, they were all buddy-buddy. I don’t trust it.”

His and Quinlan’s conversation stuck with him, and stayed at the front of Cody’s mind when around Dooku. Cody wanted to know if Dooku  _ was _ trying anything. He doubted it, but…

He had to make sure Obi-Wan was safe.

Cody, reluctantly, put those thoughts aside as he got into stance across from Fox. He had to remember, Fox has more reach than him, but his swipes weren’t as effective; so as long as Cody stayed away from the spearhead, he’d be fine.

Whenever they fought, they would play chicken the first few minutes, daring the other to take the offensive and leave himself open. It was Fox who put all his weight in a lunge, first. Cody turned his body, leading his left arm to Fox’s side. Fox’s shield, new to his arsenal, blocked him, and pushed him away. Fox kept Cody far, as he always did.

Fox was strong, all the Fetts were, but as twins, they both knew Cody could win in a match of strength. And if Cody  _ did _ get close, Fox would get sloppy, focusing on pushing  _ Cody _ away, and not his  _ axe _ away.

Cody was distracted, he felt someone’s eyes on him. He didn’t know who, but it bothered him. Luckily, Fox was distracted, too, he kept glancing behind Cody with furrowed brows.

With one glance away, Cody rushed him, pushing his spear out of his hand. Fox stumbled back and fell, and Cody kicked his shield away from him. As he stood over his twin, Cody looked around to find whoever was watching him. Fox noticed the staring as well, but Cody didn’t think Fox was being watched.

The watcher came to them, with a small- fake- smile. It was Dooku, and he seemed slightly impressed.

“Well done, Fett,” Dooku paused, before he corrected himself. “Cody, that’s the fastest you’ve won against Fox this year.”

“This year just started,” Fox said, sitting up as he rubbed his shoulder. “We’ll get even, once I’m used to the shield, too.”

Dooku nodded absently, barely even looking at Fox. He stared at Cody with a cold look. “Cody, could we talk for a moment? Privately.”

Cody helped Fox stand up before nodding at Dooku. He followed Dooku out of the arena, with a last fleeting glance at his twin.

They stopped near the lake, the one Obi-Wan and Cody always read books together. The thought made him smile, and his smile got wider when he remembered their book today. Cody brought a book on ancient history, knowing that Obi-Wan just loved history.

“Now, Fett,” Dooku turned his head towards the lake, “Whether or not you listen to this advice is up to you; however, I hope you do.” Cody dropped his smile. He didn’t know what Dooku was talking about. “You should leave Obi-Wan alone.”

Cody’s eyes widened, before he narrowed his eyes. “What?”

Dooku looked at him, his face in a small scowl. “Leave Obi-Wan alone.”

“And  _ why _ ,” Cody said, raising his chin to fully glare at Dooku- he’s never been more glad than for his growth spurt. “Should I do that, exactly?”

“Oh, this is for your own well being, Fett,” Dooku had a sardonic smile on his face. “I would hate for you to get hurt.”

They stared at each other. Cody was gauging his threat, and Dooku was studying him.

“I would just  _ hate _ for you to be upset, for when Obi-Wan chooses his real family.”

Now, Cody didn’t expect that. His ‘real family’? What did that even mean? But before Cody could interrogate him more, Dooku walked away. It was time for lunch, and Cody  _ needed _ to find Quinlan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had this chapter without the first capture the flag game, but I wanted Cody and Fox to have a written claiming :) This takes place a week or two before chapter 6. Hope you guys look forward to tomorrow's update!!


	5. [PROLOGUE] A temporary set back

Obi-Wan was just claimed. The fact that he had gone three years unclaimed was going to convince Obi-Wan to forsake the Gods. But, _of course_ , the night Yan planned to introduce Obi-Wan to Kronos, he was claimed.

By Poseidon- of all his parents could be, it was Poseidon.

Yan was pacing, with Maul leaning against a tree near him. Yan had noticed his disdain towards Obi-Wan, he wasn’t blind. Though, he was confused why Maul had stopped seething about Obi-Wan soaking him.

Yan stopped with an explosive sigh, glancing through the trees to see the campfire. He had to think. Obi-Wan would join them, this, Yan knew.

“Well,” Maul drawled, “How’d your plan go, Dooku?”

“You know _exactly_ how it went.”

Maul snorted, but Yan turned towards him. “If you hadn’t been an _idiot_ , and tackled him, he wouldn’t have figured out how to conjure his power. He wouldn’t have been claimed tonight. This failure is _your_ fault."

That brought back Maul’s scowl. “I wasn’t letting him get the credit, this was for _Athena’s_ team.”

“You know that we’re going to kill the Gods, don’t you,” Dooku said, “You know that winning this for your mother won’t do anything for you.”

Maul stared at him. “Why do you care about _Kenobi_ so much, anyway? He’s nothing special really, incredibly average at everything he-”

Yan pushed Maul against the tree, his sword at Maul’s neck. “He’s _mine_ , that’s why.”

Maul’s eyes were wide, with something- fear? Alarm?- beginning to swim in his eyes. “What do you mean, that he’s… yours?”

“Mine to meld into whatever I want him to be.” Yan stepped back. “He’s much easier to mold than you are. But, this is only a minor set back. The prophecy says a child of the oldest Gods could raze Olympus.” Yan smiled, thinking of it. “ _My_ Obi, becoming Kronos’ weapon of destruction.

“While your idiocy ruined tonight’s plans, this may just work out for us- for Kronos.” Yan stepped away from Maul, sheathing his sword again. Maul stayed pressed against the tree.

“Chiron, the idiot he is, won’t tell Obi the prophecy, I’m sure,” Yan mused, looking back at the campfire. “We can control what he knows, and Obi-Wan will have to listen to us.”

Maul was silent behind him. Their plan on conversing with Kronos was a bust, while they had news, they didn’t gain anything. Obi-Wan still isn’t in their ranks.

“What about the Fetts, Dooku?” Maul asked, “They’re almost always around him. Especially my brother, Cody.”

Yan didn’t answer. That soured his mood again. He had told Cody to stay away, but only made him stick closer. Obi-Wan hasn’t mentioned anything to him, though, so Yan figured Cody had at least kept his mouth shut. With Obi-Wan. Vos was watching him closely again, which may prove to be a problem. Not now, but later, perhaps. Yan had to admit, Vos was capable; and if Vos used his sneakiness to find out their plans, they would have trouble.

“We’ll keep our eyes on them,” Yan answered, turning towards Maul again. “If you notice any change, _especially_ from Cody, tell me immediately. If there’s nothing else…”

Maul stayed silent, glaring past Yan’s shoulder. Yan nodded.

“Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yan’s true intentions!! Gross!! I don't have much to say, but thanks for reading :D


	6. [PROLOGUE] Enter Padme

Padme was new to Camp Half-Blood. She had become fast friends with Breha through Bail, but still didn’t know how to approach anyone. Every camper was sure of themselves. Padme was too, of course, her parents raised her to be such.

Though, making friends is different than being your father’s smartest daughter. 

She did notice things though. Things like that red head. He spent time with the Hermes Cabin during camp activities some days, but other days with the Athena Cabin. Last that Padme knew, that wasn’t allowed.

A lot of the campers gave him wary looks, too. Avoiding him at the beach, at the lake, especially at the arena. The boy was a beast with a sword, controlled but  _ powerful _ .

That’s why Padme decided to befriend him. He seemed approachable, at least. When he spent time with Quinlan, he seemed nice enough. Never tried to show up anyone, always minding his own. She decided that she would talk to him tomorrow, Saturday, a day without activities.

When Padme found him, it was at the dock with a Fett. The big family still had some kids in the Hermes Cabin, so she recognized him a little. She didn’t know his name, though.

As she got closer, she heard Fett say, “You’re more like a child of Athena then I am, Obi-Wan. You’re  _ this _ excited about algebra?”

Obi-Wan was the red head’s name. Obi-Wan snorted and pushed at his shoulder, put scooted closer. Padme noticed they were looking at a book together. “Chiron doesn’t teach us a  _ lot _ of advanced math, since no one’s that interested.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “Plus, you’re a good teacher, Cody.”

Padme now stood behind them, and saw the thick math book that Cody was now closing. Before either could say anything, Padme decided to speak. “Excuse me.”

Both boys were startled. They looked up at her, Cody confused and Obi-Wan had a slight smile.

“Oh, are we in the way?” He said, looking apologetic. Padme looked past them, there was no kayak to be in the way of, and there was plenty of dock space to jump off or sit on.

“No,” Padme shook her head. “I have a question, though.” Obi-Wan nodded, bringing one leg up while turning towards her, his knee resting on Cody’s thigh. “Why are people weird around you?”

Obi-Wan looked surprised, and slightly upset at that. It probably wasn’t something he liked to be reminded of, Padme decided.

“It’s just, you’re okay with a bow, I’ve seen better,” Cody put a fist to his mouth to hide a grin, “You’re good with a sword though. But, you’re not  _ that _ cute, so I don’t know why people would be shy around you.”

At her last statement, Cody could no longer hold in his laughter. He was now openly cackling, and Obi-Wan basically pouted at him. He was a little cuter when he pouted. Cody only laughed harder at his pout, so Obi-Wan pushed Cody into the lake. Cody, however, pulled Obi-Wan with him.

Padme stepped forward as she waited for them to come up. They were both laughing when resurfaced, and Padme noticed that Obi-Wan looked…

...Dry.

Obi-Wan, as his laughs died down, swam back towards the dock. As he put his arms on the dock Padme noticed that his  _ shirt _ was dry, too.

“This,” Obi-Wan said, gesturing to himself, “Is why people are wary of me. I’m the son of Poseidon.”

Padme gaped. “God of the sea!”

Obi-Wan smiled, nodding. “That’s the one. The big three-” Padme tilted her head. “-Zues, Poseidon, and Hades made a pact not to have children. They’re too powerful.” Obi-Wan sighed, and put his chin on his arms. “People don’t want to be close to me, in case one of the Gods gets mad at me for just existing.”

“That’s stupid.”

Obi-Wan looked at Padme with surprise. He smiled sadly. “It is, I wish more people thought so.”

“I’m Padme Amidala,” she smiled, crouched to look Obi-Wan closer in the eyes. “I’m new this year.”

Obi-Wan’s smile became warmer again. “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Cody Fett.” Obi-Wan narrowed her eyes a little. “May I ask how old you are? Some campers come here at age eight, some at twelve.”

“I’m nine.”

Obi-Wan nodded, and pulled himself onto the dock. Padme looked at Cody, who was floating with his arms behind his head, glaring at something behind Padme and Obi-Wan. “It’s nice to meet you, Padme. Welcome to camp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Padme!! She's here!! I orginally had another story for the prologue, dealing with Satine, but I came up with a better idea for Satine :D  
> Book 1 starts Friday, so I gotta get on that lol


	7. [BOOK ONE] Cody worries

Cody was so,  _ so _ tired. With Obi-Wan away with Anakin and Ahsoka, he found himself going into the Big House more often, just to watch the news. He would be fine of course, but…

Cody couldn’t help but worry.

And he was right to do so.

First, it was the bus crash. The bus didn’t  _ actually _ crash, that’s just how the mortals interpreted the mist. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka got attacked by  _ something _ . Their faces weren’t shown in closeups, so they were okay. Cody only recognized them because he knew that was the bus they were on.

It didn’t say names, just three rogue kids. They were  _ fine _ .

They weren’t fine. Cody just had the displeasure of seeing what he was almost positive was  _ Obi-Wan _ jumping from the  _ Gateway Arch _ .

Next time, Cody swore to himself that Obi-Wan left camp, it would be under Cody’s supervision. Fox sat next to him, with Quinlan leaning over the couch trying to braid his short hair, and they all saw Obi-Wan fall.

“He’ll,” Quinlan said, his voice so uncharacteristically small, “He’ll be okay.”

Cody wanted to deny it, it was too far of a fall for him to survive; but Quinlan was Obi-Wan’s first friend. He couldn’t take away what positivity he had just because Cody didn’t. So they sat in silence.

“Quin’s right,” Fox showed his phone to Cody and Quinlan, “He jumped from the North side, that’s right above the Mississippi River.”

Water. Of course, Obi-Wan’s fine.

Cody let out a long breath, and Quinlan moved from Fox to Cody. He leaned his own head on Cody’s and they just breathed together.

He was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but the next chapter in book one is coming out today! College is not super stressful, but it's new. Hope you guys have a good weekend :)


	8. [BOOK ONE] The threat escalates

Quinlan was listening to Cody worry about Obi-Wan, again. Obi-Wan had Iris Messaged him yesterday, and Quinlan was mad Cody didn’t come get him, but he also understood why he didn’t.

If Fox was on a quest and called Quinlan, he probably wouldn’t get Cody. Same concept, they each had crushes on them, and wanted time alone with them. Though, at least Quinlan wasn’t oblivious; Fox wasn’t interested in him. And that’s okay, Quinlan will move on. Eventually.

Cody mentioned something about Echidna- the animal?- and frowned when he noticed Yan. He’s been suspicious lately, more so than usual. Probably since Obi-Wan isn’t here.

“Are you listening to me?” Cody waved a hand in front of Quinlan’s face, who turned his face back to Cody.

“No.”

Cody sighed.

“Yan’s being weird again.”

Yan was talking with Maul and Clovis, currently, and they clearly  _ thought _ they were being stealthy. Yan looked around, and Quinlan made sure he was looking away from them. When he looked back, they headed into the woods.

“What are they doing in the woods?” Cody mumbled. “It’s only Monday, no need to set up for Capture the Flag, yet.”

Quinlan noticed a figure following them.  _ They _ were being sneaky, Quinlan only noticed the figure because of his attuned senses in the night. “Who’s that?”

Cody looked and squinted. “I can barely see, dude.”

Quinlan sighed. “I can’t tell who it is, but they’re following Yan into the woods,” Quinlan smirked at Cody. “Should we go check it out?”

“Are you gonna go if I say no?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Quinlan and Cody were each pressed against neighboring trees, listening to Yan speak.

“We act at the end of the summer. Camp is coming to an end, gentlemen,” Yan said, he was walking back and forth, and Quinlan could tell by the wide strides.

“What about Kenobi?”

Cody and Quinlan exchanged a look at Maul’s question.

“What  _ about _ him, Opress?” Yan stopped, likely in front of Maul. “I know you’re jealous of him, you do a poor job of hiding your insecurities.”

Maul growled, “I’m not  _ jealous _ of him, Dooku. How do you know he’ll join us? Why are you so sure? Why wait so long?”

“I told you this before; because he’s mine.”

Cody looked at Quinlan with wide eyes, and Quinlan was sure his face was the same. Cody’s face quickly turned to anger as he clenched his fists.

“Obi will listen to me like he always does, he trusts me, and I’m the family he lacks,” Yan said, and Quinlan could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Lacked, I think you mean,” Clovis drawled. “Did you forget about the Fetts following him around, especially Cody. Oh, and his new brother, Anakin. You’re not his only family, Dooku, you have no guarantee he’ll follow you.”

They stood in tense silence, until they heard Dooku let out a breath.

“He’ll listen, he’ll have to.”

“That’s not a guarantee, he could ruin our plans-”

“He cannot ruin  _ anything _ if he’s dead.”

Quinlan put a hand over his mouth.  _ Dead _ ? Quinlan never trusted Dooku with Obi-Wan, not for a second, but he never thought Dooku would kill him. Quinlan spared a glance at Cody. He had his forehead against the tree with a clenched jaw.

“It won’t come to that, I’m sure. Obi will make the right choice, and come with his real family,” Yan said, “Any other concerns?”

Quinlan stopped listening, he looked over at Cody and gestured with his head back towards camp. They started quietly moving away, when Maul’s voice broke out.

“We know you’re there, just come out.”

They froze. It was n’t super bright, so maybe they could trick Maul. Then the figure- that Quinlan hadn’t noticed when they entered the woods- stepped forward.

“Sorry,” The girl spoke, “I noticed you all coming into the woods often, so I’ve been following you.”

Cody and Quinlan had the same idea of getting out of there as soon as possible. Quinlan didn’t recognize the girl’s voice, he would ask Aayla later.

“He,” Cody panted, “He said  _ real family _ again. Like he-” Cody paused and squatted down. They ran back to the empty training arena. “Like when he warned me a few years ago.”

“We  _ can’t _ let him anywhere  _ near _ Obi-Wan. Not alone, not even training with each other,” Quinlan spat, as he sprawled on the dirt. “We gotta tell him.”

“With what proof?” Cody sighed, and sat back on his butt. “We’ve told Obi-Wan our concerns before, and he just brushes them off. If we just say to him, ‘oh hey, the guy you trust that we don’t said he would kill you if you didn’t join him!’” Cody gestured with his hands when he spoke, and looked at Quinlan with a flat look. “Then he’ll just run to Dooku, we’ll push him  _ towards _ Dooku. Y’know, the thing we want to avoid.”

“We can’t just not say  _ anything _ !” Quinlan yelled, and growled and rolled onto his stomach, slamming his fist down on the ground in anger.

“I never said we wouldn’t say anything,” Cody said softer, and scooted over to Quinlan before continuing. “We’ll tell Fox and Padme, and all of our friends. Maybe Anakin and Ahsoka when they get back. Our Protect Obi-Wan squad is getting serious, Quin.”

Quinlan sighed and picked his head up. “It is. We should tell Bail, too.”

Cody nodded at him. “We can’t let Dooku know that we know. We can’t get aggressive yet, it’s too early. I’ll try to spend more time reading with Obi-Wan when he gets back.”

“And I’ll ask to spar more,” Quinlan continued with a smile. “Rex would  _ love _ to fight Obi-Wan, too.”

“Obi-Wan’s a big brother now, too, he’ll be too busy to spend time with Dooku,” Cody snickered. “It won’t be hard to keep him away, it’ll be hard to make sure Dooku doesn’t suspect anything.”

Quinlan put his arms on the ground and pushed himself onto his knees to look Cody in his eyes. “Don’t kill me, but I have an idea of what would keep Obi-Wan busy all summer.”

Cody raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“A new boyfriend.”

Cody’s face heated up as he began sputtering.

“Think about it! If you two started dating, he’d want to spend all of his time with  _ you _ ! It’s foolproof!”

“Except for the fact that he doesn’t like me that way, idiot,” Cody muttered, looking at the ground between them.

Quinlan groaned. “How  _ stupid _ can you be? He loves you!”

“If he liked me, why hasn’t he said anything?”

“Why haven’t  _ you _ said anything?” Quinlan countered with a sigh. “Look, I know Obi-Wan really well. He hasn’t said anything to me, but Obi-Wan has always thought of himself as a nuisance, so why would he want to,” Quinlan put air quotes up, “‘Annoy you,’ by asking you out?”

Cody scowled at the ground for a moment. “What if he-”

“He likes you, Cody.”

Quinlan and Cody looked up at the entrance, and there stood Siri. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she walked over. Cody just stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

“He told me, not directly, though,” Siri sat down, making a triangle on the ground with the two boys. “I told him I liked him last summer, and he said he wasn’t interested. And when he said that, he looked over at  _ you _ .” Siri poked a finger at Cody.

Cody stared at her as his face flushed again.

“Plus, my mom’s Aphrodite,” Siri smiled, “I know love when I see it.”

“Thanks, Siri,” Cody mumbled. “Maybe… maybe I will ask him out. Not  _ right _ as he gets back, I’ll wait a few days.”

“I’ll tell him myself if you don’t ask him in a week,” Quinlan said, smirking as Cody jerked his head towards him.

“You wouldn’t.”

“But do you want to take the chance that I might?”

Cody glared at him as he stood up. “Whatever, let’s get dinner. We’ve gotta tell everyone, but we have to be careful.”

Quinlan nodded. “Maul’s in the Athena Cabin, and Clovis is in the Ares Cabin. Both have Fetts who need to know.”

“And we can’t just sneak away, we’re too big of a group. It’d be too obvious.”

“As much as I would love to hear whatever it is you’re talking about, can we eat first?” Siri complained.

Quinlan gave her a hand to help her stand up, she took his hand with a firm grip. “Dinner it is, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit!! Drama!! I wanted to include Clovis here, he'll show up in the main story soon, I think. And Cody's gonna confess!! Keep that in mind for a later chapter in book one :)  
> But with this new development, gimme your theories if you have any OwO


	9. [BOOK ONE] Ob'ika

Cody was currently wishing he was anywhere else. Obi-Wan had just sent an Iris Message during their Protect Obi-Wan club meeting.

And Cody had called Obi-Wan _Ob’ika_.

Quinlan and Rex, the other two in the frame, were currently losing their minds. Fox was, too, of course his twin was laughing at him.

“Obi-Wan, wait.” Cody waited for Obi-Wan to look at him before shooting his shot. “I…”

Obi-Wan looked at him with an open face. It was like the face he has when he reads a new book. Focusing on one thing; and now, that one thing is Cody.

“I know you’ll win.”

Obi-Wan smiled, warm and bright as Cody was cursing himself internally. He was _going_ to say ‘I love you,’ but this wasn’t the right time. Obi-Wan was about to fight Ares, he needed a clear head.

“I know you’ll win?” Quinlan said, still cackling. “That’s a weird way to say ‘I love you.’”

“Shut it, Quin,” Cody growled. Before Cody went to shake his hand through the Iris Message, Anakin’s face appeared again.

“Cody, uh,” Anakin seemed to be trying to place his words, so Cody took the time to take a deep breath and calm down a little. “There’s something I need to tell you when we get back. It’s about Obi-Wan.”

That got most of the group to stop laughing.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know how to explain it, it might be nothing, but,” Anakin paused again.

Padme came closer and squatted next to Cody. “Anakin, tell us now so we can look into it if we need to.”

Anakin bit his lip and looked down. “It’s stupid.”

“You noticed it, did Ahsoka?” Padme asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, we both thought it was weird. Oh, about Ahsoka. We know who her dad is.”

Quinlan leaned it, on Cody’s other side. “Who?”

“Hades.”

Again, the group was silenced.

“Hades is Ahsoka’s father?” Rex muttered.

“Yeah! Hades is really nice, too!” Anakin said, with a smile. “Hades called her his daughter.”

“What was the thing with Obi-Wan, Anakin?” Cody interrupted. They were getting off track.

“Right, uh,” Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan off screen, “Y’know how Yan calls Obi-Wan Obi?” Everyone nodded. “When I called him Obi, he looked really… dazed. Like his eyes went blurry.” Anakin paused again. “He might have been tired, though, so, I could be overreacting.”

“No, no,” Fox mumbled, gently pushing Quinlan aside. “Do you think it could be a spell?”

Anakin gaped. “There’s magic in Greek mythology?”

“There’s a goddess of magic, Hecate. But Anakin, answer the question,” Fox said, trying to be calm enough to not stress Anakin, but tense enough to let everyone know silently that this was urgent.

“Maybe, he shook it off, it only lasted a few seconds,” Anakin stopped to think.

“He didn’t remember it,” Ahsoka said, who just came into frame. “I remember he spazzed a little when Anakin said Obi.”

Fox nodded. “Thank you for telling us, Anakin. And thank you for extra details, Ahsoka. We’ll look into it.”

“Now you kids go cheer on your big brother,” Quinlan said with a smile.

Anakin’s eyes went wide. “Obi-Wan’s a _really_ good fighter, Ahsoka, you _gotta_ see this!” Anakin then waved his hand through the rainbow and the message stopped.

Everyone stewed in this new information. Rex and Wolffe kept looking at each other. Cody could tell they weren’t sure about Obi-Wan fighting their dad. Bail also looked concerned and thoughtful.

“Fox,” Cody said quietly. “How serious do you think this is?”

Fox thought for a moment more. “It all depends on who casted the spell. I’m not an expert, but I know a popular way to use magic is through amulets. Obviously we all deduced Dooku casted this, but here’s a bigger question: what is the spell supposed to do?”

“What kind of spells were popular?” Padme asked, sitting on the ground in front of Rex, now.

“Good luck, warding off evil, and- this one is unlikely, but-” Fox paused and he looked uncomfortable.

“Spit it out, Fox,” Quinlan said, shoving his shoulder into Fox’s.

“Love spells were also popular.”

Bail frowned. “Obi-Wan is six years younger than Yan.”

“It’s unlikely, I just wanted it to be known.”

Cody was looking at Quinlan with alarm. Love? No, gross. But then again, Dooku _did_ call Obi-Wan _his_.

Quinlan, thinking the same as Cody, cleared his throat. “Did Cody and I tell you that Dooku called Obi-Wan… his?”

All eyes turned to Quinlan. So that was a no.

“And you neglected to tell us this, why?” Fives bit out. “Seems pretty weird and possessive to me.”

Quinlan shrugged. “It’s weird, so I guess we didn’t want to think about it.

“Weird is too nice of a term,” Bant said with a scowl.

Cody sighed. “I know, but, what else should we use.”

“Possessive, perhaps?” Echo said, echoing Fives.

“I think that fits,” Rex agreed.

“But a love spell?” Padme said, looking at the ground with furrowed eyebrows. “That seems a bit… far.”

“It’s Yan. We don’t know how far he’ll go,” Bail said with a sigh. “He’s always so shut off from everyone, no one really _knows_ him.”

Cody frowned at the sky. “We should all turn in. Everyone, think this over, and I know this made us all hate Dooku more-”

“And who knew we could?” Quinlan said, smirking sardonically.

“-But we can’t let him know we’re onto him yet,” Cody finished.

Everyone nodded and left the arena, except Padme.

“Cody? Can I ask you something?” Padme whispered.

Cody nodded.

“What does _Ob’ika_ mean? I doubt you made fun of Obi-Wan.”

Cody felt his face heat up a bit again. “It’s not a word, really. The suffix _-ika_ is affectionate, specifically meaning little. It’s often for kids or pets.”

Padme looked at him before smirking. “You mean to tell me that you called Obi-Wan ‘little Obi’?”

Cody huffed and walked past her. “Go to bed, _sis_.”

Padme laughed as she followed him back to their cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH FUCK more camp bits!! This ones fun at first, rough in the middle, and fun at the end again :) The next chapter of book one should be out in an hour!!


	10. [BOOK ONE] Ahsoka and Anakin learn something

Ahsoka was watching Obi-Wan train with Yan. Anakin, Cody, and Rex sat with her. Cody had his arms crossed and was glaring at Yan. Rex and Anakin were joking and laughing, probably planning on sparring later.

“Cody?” Ahsoka said, pulling on his sleeve. Cody looked down at her with a hum. “Why do you hate Yan?”

Cody huffed, and turned to Rex. “Come over here, you two. Anakin needs to hear this, too.”

Anakin pouted but sat next to Cody. “We were  _ just _ gonna start!” Anakin groaned.

Rex nudged him, “It’s about Obi-Wan.” Anakin looked up at Rex, then at Cody.

“Quinlan and I saw Dooku going into the woods to have some kind of meeting, and Dooku said that Obi-Wan was  _ his _ ,” Cody was scowling. “He also said that if Obi-Wan didn’t join him- whatever  _ that _ means- then he’ll kill Obi-Wan.”

Anakin was staring at Cody, with thinly veiled anger. “And why aren’t you  _ doing _ anything about it?”

“Because Obi-Wan wouldn’t believe us,” Rex sighed. “Since you mentioned Obi-Wan going blank when you called him Obi, we think Dooku also put a spell on him.”

Ahsoka looked down before looking back up. “What kind of spell?”

“The only one we can really think of is a love spell,” Cody grumbled. “It’s probably wrong, but that’s our current theory as Fox does research.” Cody sighed, and Ahsoka noticed that Cody hadn't looked away from Obi-Wan and Yan. “It would help if we could ask Obi-Wan, since he knows practically everything, but…”

“I’m sorry for accusing you, Cody,” Anakin mumbled. Cody smiled and ruffled his hair. Anakin squawked at him.

“We can’t let Dooku know that  _ we _ know, so you can’t say anything,” Rex said, leaning forward to look at both Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka nodded and Anakin stood up.

“Can we spar now, Rex?” Anakin asked. Rex smirked.

“Only if you want to lose, Skywalker.”

Anakin took the bait and dragged Rex away.

Cody was silent next to Ahsoka. He seemed to be thinking of something so Ahsoka pulled on his sleeve again. “What are you thinking about?”

“It’s just… weird. On a quest with a daughter of Hades and  _ two _ sons of Poseidon, how did you have so few monster attacks?” Cody looked at Ahsoka. “After Obi-Wan was claimed, he went to live with Quinlan, but there were so many monster attacks that Obi-Wan went back to camp.”

Ahsoka thought for a moment. “If Dooku thinks Obi-Wan is  _ his _ , maybe he didn’t like that Obi-Wan was away from him,” Ahsoka suggested.

Cody paused at that. “You think Dooku sent monsters after them?”

Ahsoka shrugged. “Maybe, I don’t know how he would even do it.”

“You may be onto something, though, Ahsoka,” Cody mumbled, and he went back to glaring at Dooku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real short but I like putting in small tidbits with foreshadowing lol. Cody and Fox's birthday party should be up later today :)


	11. [BOOK ONE] Happy birthday

The summer was uneventful, though happy. Obi-Wan was ecstatic with all the new things in his life; a little brother, a younger sister/cousin (that’s still being debated each night before they all fall asleep in the Poseidon cabin), and a boyfriend! Obi-Wan never had brothers or sisters that felt like actual family, or a boyfriend.

Though Obi-Wan and Cody were only twelve, and Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how many twelve year-olds had a boyfriend.

Cody, however, was turning thirteen today. Fox was, too, them being twins and all. It was right after lunch, eight days after the solstice, when Quinlan was in his swimming trunks with a radio in his hand. Aayla was holding a box of CDs, with Ahsoka looking through them as they stood next to each other.

“Another year, another party,” Quinlan said with a smirk. “This year you don’t need a present, Obes, you  _ are _ the present.”

Obi-Wan felt his face heat up. “Whatever, Quinlan, I still got them something.”

“Them?”

“Cody’s a twin. It’s Fox’s birthday, too,” Obi-Wan said. “I got them both a present.”

Obi-Wan opened a small bag and brought out two  _ gouria _ . “Good luck charms,” Obi-Wan held them up. One had a citrine with a cool brown tassel and silver holding it, that one for Cody. For Fox, the stone was alexandrite with gold and a red tassel.

“Why is Fox’s green?” Ahsoka asked, looking up from the CDs.

“It’s alexandrite, it’s red when in incandescent light,” Obi-Wan said as he put them back in the bag. “I hope they like it. I had to do  _ so many _ chores for Chiron to get these crystals for me.”

“They’ll like it,” Quinlan said. “Cody likes anything you do, and Fox likes red.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, let’s get to the beach.”

As they were walking, they ran into Yan. He started walking with them. Ahsoka was holding onto Obi-Wan’s arm, preventing him from stopping.

“Sorry, Yan,” Obi-Wan called over his shoulder. “It’s Cody and Fox’s birthday, so we can’t spar today. Tomorrow maybe?”

Yan frowned but nodded. “Alright, Obi. We’ll spar tomorrow, have fun.”

Obi-Wan smiled at Yan as he walked away.

Rex and Anakin were already on the beach. They were setting up a volleyball net, one that Wolffe had brought this year. Chiron let them store it in the Big House. Wolffe was also keeping Fox and Cody away from the beach as they set up. Padme was there a few minutes later with blankets and towels. She was setting them down so Anakin had a place to be free from the sand.

The rest of the Fetts showed up soon with food. Chips, strawberries, and cake being the most important snacks of the day. There was soda and water. One blanket had all the presents, and Quinlan suggested that Obi-Wan go lay down on it before Cody got here.

Obi-Wan punched Quinlan then.

Wolffe was next, with Cody and Fox following him with goofy, excited smiles. Everyone cheered when they got near, yelling mixes of  _ happy birthday _ and  _ time for this party to start! _

And then the party started. Fox immediately jumped into a game of volleyball, Quinlan and Aayla on his team as Rex, Anakin, and Ahsoka faced them. Cody went to the strawberries and ate with Obi-Wan and his brothers.

Padme was sitting with them, too, but was also watching the game. Cody would occasionally goad Fox into messing up, but wasn’t really paying much mind.

“Hey,  _ Ob’ika _ ?” Cody said to Obi-Wan. Everyone else was more interested in their food than Obi-Wan and Cody talking. Obi-Wan hummed in response, and turned more towards Cody. “Wanna go up against Quinlan and Fox next? I bet we could beat them.”

Obi-Wan smirked. “Of course we could beat them, it’s not like it’s hard, Cody.”

Cody grinned, and helped Obi-Wan stand up to get the next match.

Cody and Obi-Wan beat Quinlan and Fox, as they suspected. Fox, since he lost, demanded that they open presents now. Cody agreed.

Anakin and Ahsoka didn’t have time to get a present, but they presented a card for each Fett twin, with a small message for Cody that he won’t show Obi-Wan.

“It’s embarrassing,” Cody mumbled as he held the card to his chest.

Wolffe got Fox new running shoes and new gloves for Cody. The gloves were to keep his hands from ripping up anytime he held his axe wrong. Fox has been needing new track shoes, so Wolffe called dibs on getting that for him. Rex and the rest of his brothers got them an I.O.U. for a punching bag. They had it, or so Rex claimed, but they just thought it’d be stupid to bring it to camp just to bring it home.

Fox and Cody’s brothers got Fox a cookbook and Cody a book filled with baking recipes.

“I didn’t know you liked to bake,” Obi-Wan said.

Cody shrugged. “I haven’t baked anything before, but it’s fun to watch my aunt bake.”

Padme had gone above and beyond, getting Cody an acoustic guitar and drumsticks to Fox.

“I’ll mail the whole drum set after the summer, but I didn’t want you to panic about dragging a drum set home,” Padme said sheepishly.

And finally, Obi-Wan’s presents.

“What is it?” Fox asked, turning the  _ gouria _ around.

“It’s a good luck charm that the Greeks use,” Obi-Wan said. “They’re called  _ gouria _ . They each have a different stone, citrine for Cody’s zodiac gemstone and alexandrite for Fox’s birthstone.”

“It’s green,” Fox deadpanned.

“In sunlight,” Obi-Wan corrected. “It’s red when it’s not in sunlight.”

“Huh,” Fox said, still twisting the charm around. “This is actually kinda cool, Obi-Wan.”

“Yeah,” Cody agreed, smiling at Obi-Wan. “This is awesome,  _ Ob’ika _ .”

Obi-Wan smiled at them. “Happy birthday, you two mean a lot to me.”

“Yeah but he means more,” Fox said, and nudged Cody with his elbow.

The sun was going down, and the radio was turned low. Everyone just sat around, enjoying each other’s presence. Cody sat next to Obi-Wan, trying different strings on his guitar. Obi-Wan just watched, knowing he couldn’t help because he’s never played guitar before.

“I think my dad plays guitar,” Cody mumbled, striking an off sounding chord. He winced at the noise. “He can help me, but now I’m just kinda. Strumming the thing.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “That’s okay, you just got it.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Cody said as he played all open strings. “I’ll get better soon, then I can serenade you, or something.”

“Can you sing?” Obi-Wan snorted. Just imagining Cody singing a romantic song made him laugh.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Cody said, smirking. “You’ll have to find out later.”

Obi-Wan smiled back at Cody. “I can’t wait to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday!! Uh it's very early into the summer, and this is a few days after last chapter. I don't have much to say about this, other than the message on Cody's card was probably "Don't hurt Obi-Wan or we'll hurt you!!" or something silly like that :) I hope you all enjoyed three new chapters today!!


	12. [BOOK ONE] Ahsoka's new home

Ahsoka’s new home was  _ great _ . She had her own room next to her brother-cousin Anakin, and her mother-aunt was right down the hall in case she had a nightmare. There were bathrooms and a living room  _ full _ of toys and games. 

It was a regular morning before school - which Ahsoka was really excited for! - and Anakin and her were seated at the island. The Medusa head Anakin mailed to Olympus somehow ended up in Shmi’s hands, and she used it on some guy named Watto to make him a statue. She sold him and they were able to buy a new apartment.

“Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!” Anakin was chanting as he banged his fists on the table.

Shmi laughed. “Of course, sweetie, Ahsoka, how do you like your pancakes?”

“Uhh,” Ahsoka mumbled. She tilted her head and shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve never had pancakes before.”

Anakin gaped at Ahsoka before quickly turning to his mother. “Drown it in syrup! Do we have powdered sugar? We gotta-”

“Slow down, Ani,” Shmi said, her face split in a smile. “We don’t want to overwhelm, Ahsoka, do we?”

“No,” Anakin said, deflating minutely. He perked up quickly, though. “We should make them together!”

Shmi brightened, too. “That’s a brilliant idea, Ani! Ahsoka, dear, would you like to help us make pancakes?”

Ahsoka looked at Shmi, her new mom, and to her brother, Anakin, and she smiled. She had a family that loved her. “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always unsure of Shmi's characterization, so I feel like she's all over the place when I write her. Oh well lol.  
> Uh, so my last chapter of book one came out a while ago, but I think it got buried because of how I went MIA for two weeks, so go check that out. I have some more planning to do with book two, and the semester's gonna be over soon soo I've been both relieved and stressed. Book two is going to stray farther from Sea of Monsters than book one did; book one was fairly close to The Lightning Thief, so I didn't have to think too much.  
> There's gonna be some more chapters in the side stories of what happens between books one and two, and they'll be labeled book one.  
> Sorry this one is so short, but I promise the next chapters coming up are gonna be better :)  
> Stay safe!!


	13. [BOOK ONE] Kote

Obi-Wan liked to consider himself smart. He liked learning and reading, so when he agreed to live with Cody for the year, he assumed he’d enjoy being back to school.

He was very wrong.

The paperwork Chiron faked to get him into school got him into honors level classes, and since Obi-Wan hasn’t been in formal learning since the few months he lived with Quinlan. The difference between Chiron’s many book recommendations and his English teacher’s assigned books and essays, Obi-Wan is feeling a little more than overwhelmed.

And because of Obi-Wan’s honors placement, Rex- the _only_ Fett in his grade- doesn’t share any classes with Obi-Wan. So Obi-Wan was overwhelmed and alone.

Cody would often help him study, but he had his own classes to worry about, so Obi-Wan often lied and said he was doing fine. Waxer and Boil were nice to have around, their energy would keep Obi-Wan’s spirits up for the most part. Bly was quiet, and busy with theatre, so they only saw each other during dinner. Boba, however, was a delight. He was very young, six years old, and very sweet. Or, he was nice to Obi-Wan, at least.

And finally, there was Jango. Obi-Wan didn’t know how to feel about Jango.

Jango worked quite a bit, and Obi-Wan wasn’t entirely sure _what_ his job was. But even so, he always made time for his family. He would always be home to cook dinner, with Fox helping. Cody would help occasionally, but he would mostly be entertaining Boba while dinner was being prepared.

Obi-Wan didn’t know where he fit in the house, yet.

Fox had a lot of homework one night, and just walked up to Obi-Wan.

“You know how to cook, right?”

“Uh-”

“Great, go help dad, tell him I’ll be down for dinner,” Fox had said, walking past him and up the stairs. Obi-Wan had just stood in the hallway for a moment, trying to process what happened.

Obi-Wan didn’t know how to cook. He was eight when he went to camp. He’s never _needed_ to cook for himself.

“Great,” Obi-Wan sighed to himself, and made his way to the kitchen.

This is how Obi-Wan found himself standing next to the barstools at the island, waiting for Jango to acknowledge him. He didn’t even know what they were supposed to be making. Obi-Wan didn’t want to get in Jango’s way; he was already washing something in the sink.

Cody walked up and bumped Obi-Wan’s shoulder with his own. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder and saw Bly watching Boba.

“You okay?” Cody asked quietly.

Obi-Wan scratched his neck as he looked at the floor. “Uh, Fox told me to, uh,” Obi-Wan glanced up at Jango, who had turned his head towards them. Obi-Wan quickly looked down at the floor again. “To help make dinner.”

Jango walked over, and Obi-Wan looked up to see him smiling. “You don’t have to help if you don’t want to, tonight’s dinner is simple. If you’d like to help, though, I would appreciate it.” He seemed open and genuine, but Obi-Wan could remember some of his old foster families starting like this.

It won’t last. It never has.

Obi-Wan nodded mutely, and Cody sat himself at the island and pulled out his phone. Seeing him on his phone sent a jolt of anxiety through Obi-Wan; demigods and technology didn’t mix well, but he Jango had assured him many times that they had a system to keep monsters away. Obi-Wan himself had a new phone up in his room. It was still turned off.

“ _Kote_ , not watching Boba today?” Jango asked as he grabbed a pot.

“Bly has him, and I figured since Fox is passing his chore onto someone else, I figured I would, too,” Cody shrugged at that, and smiled up from his phone. Ducking his head, Obi-Wan looked back to what Jango was doing.

Even though they’ve been dating most of the summer, Obi-Wan was still new to the whole relationship thing. Cody seemed to take to it naturally, while Obi-Wan was left floundering. He didn’t seem to mind, in fact, Cody found his blundering attempts at flirting and such to be cute.

Jango shrugged at Cody’s response, and got to explaining what the recipe was. There barely was one, it was just pasta. The sauce, which was the hard part, was made by Fox a few days ago. Boiling the water, putting in the pasta, and serving it. All while doing it, Obi-Wan only had one question on his mind.

“What does _Kote_ mean?” Obi-Wan finally asked at the dinner table. Dinner was served, and everyone was seated.

“It means glory in Mando’a,” Cody explained. “Dad calls me it.”

Obi-Wan nodded. He then thought back to Jango, who often called his sons by their birth names rather than their nicknames. He tilted his head when he spoke again. “So, is it your name? Did your dad really name you glory, and your _twin brother_ , Felix? Kinda sounds like favoritism,” he huffed out a laugh at the end.

Cody puffed out his chest. “Well, I _am_ the favorite-”

“No!” Boba whacked his tiny fists on the table. “ _I’m_ the favorite!”

Obi-Wan was hiding a smile behind his fist, as he looked around the table.

Jango, with a tired smile, sighed. “You are all my favorite.”

Boil and Waxer booed while Bly rolled his eyes. “Sure dad,” Fox drawled. “I’ll believe you when we all have nicknames in Mando’a.”

"Nicknames?" Obi-Wan asked. Cody nodded.

"Yeah, my birth name _is_ Cody, but dad calls me _Kote_ ," Cody explained. Obi-Wan nodded and smiled back at the chaotic table.

The rest of the meal was lively and loud, which was usual for them. Cody smiled at him as Bly recounted the plot of his next play.

Even if Obi-Wan wouldn’t always be a part of this dynamic, this family, he was glad he was a part of it. Even for just a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The semester is almost over!! Once finals are over, I plan on finishing the plans for the rest of the books, and start book 2. I'm gonna put a warning here, even though not many people are gonna notice it, which is fine, but I'm planning on bringing in darker themes. It'll all be properly tagged, I promise!! I just like when traumatic things happen in fiction, we see the actual trauma, y'know?  
> Uh, now about the chapter :)  
> SO, I have a few more chapters with Obi-Wan during his stay with the Fetts for the first year. I don't have any ideas for Anakin and Ahsoka's year, so if you have any questions or ideas please let me know!!  
> EDIT: Uh I forgot the last bit of dialogue and I'm really embarrassed by it lmao. It's not a HUGE thing but it's two lines that I had to make sure were there.

**Author's Note:**

> This ones short bc I didn't know how to expand it. Short and sweet :)


End file.
